Merry Christmas Family
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Olivia is spending Christmas with Elliot's family... this is preseason 13... if you don't like EO or anything with Elliot in it then please just don't read it. Fun family time... not heavy smut so no M rating. This story does not include Eli for no other reason than I just didn't put him in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Merry Christmas Family**

Summary: Olivia always spends Christmas working but this year she has been invited to spend it with her partner and his children. Things had been changing between them lately, will this be the holiday that changes everything for them?

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or anything to do with them but I own my characters that I add to the story.

_A/N: This is pre Season 13 and if you are not a fan of EO or stories that include Elliot… do me a big favor: Don't read it. Don't send me reviews especially the "guest" ones reminding me that Elliot is no longer on the show I know that but I promised a friend a Christmas story and I am sooo not writing anything with Olivia and Cassidy together because Mayhem is not sexy. My opinion I have a right to it. _

**Chapter One: Christmas Eve**

Olivia was sitting at her desk finishing her five's when Elliot walked past and sat down across from her. "Hey Liv, this kids wanted to know if you were coming over tonight."

She smiled. "Well that beats my original plan of sitting at my place alone, what time should I come over?"

"The kids are going to be there around 8:00 but you can come over anytime, you can come over in the morning too if you want or stay over with us."

She smiled and pointed her pen in his direction. "Don't be trying anything with me Stabler."

He smiled. "Actually the kids were talking about blow up mattresses in the rec room and a big slumber party. With having boyfriends and Dickie's girlfriend there I'm not letting them sleep in a room without me."

She nodded and smiled. "Oh you want me to help chaperone."

"I wanted my best friend over tonight and if you want to stay fine and if you don't fine, I just thought it would be fun."

She laughed. "Chill Stabler, I'm just messing with you. Sure I'll stay, that'll be easier than me driving home tonight and then driving back out early in the morning for breakfast and gifts." She shook her head and laughed again. "Can I bring something?"

"Some chips or some soda maybe?"

She nodded. "Okay and can I bring some good movies so we don't have to watch crap?"

He laughed. "I'll have you know that we are watching some great movies this year, the kids are bringing their movies."

She laughed as she stood up. "Oh I stand corrected then, I won't worry about the quality of the movies then."

"You are a riot detective."

Olivia walked into the captain's office and put her folders down on his desk. "Hey I'm done with paperwork so if you don't mind I'm going to take off now."

He smiled up at her, everyone knew that Olivia had clearly been his favorite in the department no matter what she did. "Sure Liv, plans for the holidays?"

"I'm just going over to El's tonight to hang out with him and the kids, they are bringing friends over and I get feeling he needs a helping hand."

Cragen had figured for some time they were growing closer but he never said anything. "He probably just needs another chaperone with a gun there."

She nodded. "That's what I figure so the festivities don't get out of hand."

"Well I'll see you back here on the 26th, don't let things get to wild at the Stabler's."

She laughed. "That's kind of an oxymoron when you think about Elliot and Lizzie isn't it?" He watched her as she walked out.

Olivia approached her desk and put her jacket on. She looked toward the area shared by Munch and Fin. "Guys you have a great couple of days off, stay out of trouble."

Fin walked over and hugged her. "Invitation to come over and join me, Ken and Casey still stands."

She smiled warmly at the detective she thought of as a brother. "Thank you but I'm joining the Stabler festivities tonight, no way Stabler can handle all of those teens alone so he needs a second adult there."

Munch laughed. "Or a first adult depending upon how you look at it."

Elliot laughed. "Well Maureen and David will be there."

Fin nodded. "What does her boyfriend do again?"

Olivia jumped in before Elliot could answer. "He's pre-med and she glows every time we meet for coffee and she talks about it, with her being pre-law she calls them the power couple." She started for the door. "Well I'm going to go home and get my things together and I'll be at your place around 7:30 Stabler be there and be dressed."

He laughed. "And what if I'm not."

"Then you'll be singing soprano in a boys' choir." The guys laughed as she walked out.

_**Elliot's house**_

Elliot was in the kitchen when the door opened. "Hey El, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Liv, just put your bag in the bedroom and then come on in."

She walked in the kitchen and sat on the counter. "I put my bag in your bedroom since we're all sleeping in the rec room tonight and the gifts under the tree." He looked at the bad she had put on the table before sitting on the counter.

"What's in there?"

"Chips, dip, sodas just what you told me to bring. What are we eating tonight?"

"We're ordering pizzas when the kids get here and we get settled so let's go get the rec room set up. I have 4 mattresses and the kids are bringing 3."

She smiled. "I brought mine so we should have plenty but I'm willing to share my double with you if I have to but you have to promise to keep your own side mister."

He laughed. "I promise no funny business."

She hit him on the butt. "Damn you're no fun."

They got the mattresses blown up and sheets on them after moving furniture to make room. They moved in the small tables for the food, he was so glad he had hardwood floors in this room and just as they were finished getting everything set up they heard the door open and voices yell "Dad we're here."

Olivia looked at him. "Didn't you tell them I was coming?"

He winked. "I wanted to surprise the kids."

The first one in the rec room was Lizzie and she yelled. "Olivia you're here, guys Liv is here." She launched herself in Olivia's arms. "I hope you're spending the night."

Olivia hugged the young girl back. "Yes I'm spending the night."

The next one in the door was Maureen and after hugging her dad she hugged Olivia also. "What a great Christmas surprise, we get to have both dad and Liv here." Then she turned around. "David you remember Liv don't you."

He smiled and hugged her. "Of course I do, Liv how are you doing?"

"I'm great David, you're staying busy I bet?"

"I'm pre-med, but it's a good busy and I'll have a great job in pediatrics hopefully."

Katy was next and hugged both her dad and Olivia she introduced her boyfriend Todd to Olivia because she had yet to meet him. Olivia hadn't met Lizzie's boyfriend Pete so she got to meet him as well. Last one in the door was Richard and his girlfriend Tiffany. He smiled as he hugged his dad. "Hey dad, so how's work?"

Elliot grinned. "Unfortunately we've been busy."

Richard walked over to Olivia and hugged her. "I'm glad you're here Liv, this is my girlfriend Tiffany. Tiffany this is my dad's partner Olivia."

She laughed. "Richard partner is so dumb, just say girlfriend."

Olivia laughed. "No what he means is partner as in work partner, I'm a detective like Elliot and we're partners."

She coughed and turned red. "Oh I thought you were his girlfriend the way all the kids were acting and well you just look too girly to be a cop."

Lizzie laughed. "She's been my dad's partner since we were like 4 years old, we've grown up knowing her, and I mean she's like our stepmom or something. She's would get on us for doing things wrong, like arrest us isn't that right Katy?"

Katy laughed. "Yes she would arrest one of us then sleep on the floor out of the cell all night, tough lady."

Olivia laughed. "Okay get off of that I was teased by your dad enough for sleeping on the floor outside of the cell that night."

Todd laughed. "I need to hear about this, do tell."

Katy sat down. "Well I told you about when I caused all of that trouble and got arrested and my grandmother had to come to help me. Well it was Olivia that went through booking with me, she slept outside my cell and actually went to get my grandmother to ask her to come and help me. She sat with my mother in court and convinced me to take a plea to keep me out of trouble. Saved my ass more than once."

Richard nodded his head. "Tell me about it, talk about saving someone's ass and all I did was accuse her of sleeping with dad when she tried to save mine."

Lizzie smiled. "Never had to try to save mine, I'm perfect."

Olivia laughed. "I guess you don't take after your dad sweetheart, we'll say you take after me."

Elliot got up and walked out of the room. "Sure we will be because you have never been in trouble in your life sweetheart."

She got up to follow him then turned around. "We're going to order pizza. Oh please El enlighten me, when have I caused more problems than you? I mean clearly if your daughter acts like the one of us that is better then it's me, I stay out of trouble."

They heard him from the next room. "Oh really Benson, could list the trouble you've been in but we would be in here until New Years and my kid would starve."

"Really Stabler because I'm sure the dented lockers at the precinct could argue the point with you."

David looked around and then smiled. "Do those two have a clue that they are in love with each other?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nope, not one."

Richard smiled. "Not even a hint."

Maureen. "Been going on for years now, they are oblivious."

Katy. "Rowing on the river of the denial."

Olivia and Elliot entered the room and the kids looked back up as they sat down on the same mattress. Elliot looked at the kids and asked. "So who wants to watch What a Wonderful Life?"

Olivia looked at him and didn't smiled. "Really Elliot, let's watch something funny like Christmas Vacation." And the movie bickering commenced with the kid watching them then looking at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

**TBC**

Review… and once again if you don't like EO… then I would say sorry but I'm not.


	2. Christmas Day

**Title: Merry Christmas Family**

Summary: The kids are trying to get Elliot and Olivia to "get-it" so will they?

Disclaimer: Chapter One… I only own my characters not on the show.

_A/N: I apologize for this not being posted on time but I was so busy over Christmas, then 3 birthdays the 3 days following Christmas and then I got sick and I mean sick, sick. I'm just now breathing again, I thought I would be finishing this story in the hospital. Anyway I have 2 chapters left after this one. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two: Christmas Day!**

Olivia felt something heavy on her leg and on her waist, she opened her eyes and shoved on Elliot. "Get off of me you perv." She was laughing when she said it.

He ignored her and pulled her close. "But you're so warm and cozy."

"I'll show you warm and cozy, now get off of me I need to go pee." Elliot laughed and moved.

Olivia came back from the bathroom and sat down on the mattress, she looked at Elliot's kids and their significant others. Maureen smiled. "Good thing we no longer bounce up and down wanting to open gifts or you would have been up hours ago."

Olivia laughed. "Or you would have opened gifts around me."

Lizzie got up and left the room, she came back with coffee. "Here you go Liv, Todd is a coffee fanatic like you so he already made coffee."

Olivia smiled. "I knew there was a reason I loved this family."

Maureen smiled. "Or you just like our dad."

Elliot spoke from under the covers. "There is that."

Olivia's face turned red. "So you guys want to do gifts or breakfast first?"

Katy smiled. "I would say Liv is the guest let her choose but she hasn't been a guest with us in years, Tiffany is the newest so we'll let her choose."

Tiffany laughed. "I hate to be the one choosing but I would say breakfast first."

Olivia started to get up. "Bless you girl."

David put his hand out. "Relax Liv, we're cooking."

Olivia went to take a shower, the kids cooked and then after Elliot's shower they started cleaning up rec room floor and putting the mattresses away. Olivia looked over at Elliot. "I'm just going to leave mine here, the only time I use it anymore is when I bring it here when the kids are coming."

He nodded. "Okay we'll just put it in the closet with the others I have tons of room in there and the only thing I keep in there are the things for when the kids come over."

She smiled. "Thanks for inviting me over last night, I'm having a blast."

He hugged her close. "The kids and I love having you around, like they said you're so much like family it wouldn't be Christmas without you here." They quickly got back to putting things away and made sure the rec room was ready for gift opening.

The kids were in the kitchen when Katy came back in. "Dad just hugged Liv, maybe their ready to stop rowing down denial."

Lizzie shook her head. "They hug all the time, he use to hug her more than mom."

Lizzie and Pete walked in the rec room and noticed the older adults deep in conversation, Pete cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting something?"

Olivia backed up quickly. "No not at all, is breakfast ready I'm about to die from hunger in here." She left the room leaving Elliot, Lizzie and Pete alone."

Lizzie looked at her dad. "Did we come in at a bad time?"

He shook his head. "No we were just talking, it was nothing." He walked past them on the way to the kitchen.

Lizzie nodded but didn't look too happy. "Looks like they're still rowing on that river of denial, time for plan B."

Pete smiled. "Plan B?"

"You wouldn't get it." She walked to the kitchen. "Hey Katy I need you and Todd to help me with something."

After breakfast Olivia insisted that she and Elliot do the dishes while the kids went in to sort out the gifts. Elliot looked over at her and smiled. "Do you get the feeling my kids are up to something?"

"Of course they are El."

"Whatever they have planned just promise you won't get mad?"

"Well this has gone on every birthday, every Christmas and New Year for several years and I haven't run off screaming yet. It's kind of interesting to see what they're going to come up with next."

He nodded and smiled. "So are you going to Kathy's party this year?"

"Of course I am, she invited me again. I mean as her ex-husband's partner and being such a good friend to her children it would be terrible of me not to go. You're going aren't you?"

"Yep, we should just drive out together so you don't have to drive back alone so late."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan, thanks El." She handed him the last pan and dried her hands. "So are you ready to go see what they're up too?"

"I'm never ready to see what they're up to but I guess we can't hide in here all day."

She shrugged. "We can, I mean the food is in here but I'm kind of anxious to see what you got me since you've been throwing hints for weeks."

They started walking into the living room when the kids all start laughing, they stopped and looked up then Elliot saw Olivia's deer in the headlights look. His kids had never gone to this level before, mistletoe but not just in the doorway but all the way across the ceiling to the couch. They couldn't escape it. Olivia grabbed Elliot and kissed him on the lips then smiled and walked to the couch. Richard looked at his dad still standing there. "So dad cat got your tongue or would that be Liv?" He turned around and put his hand up for a high-five from Todd.

Elliot nodded. "Oh you guys are good."

Olivia laughed. "Get your ass over here Stabler so we can hand out gifts.

Elliot cleared his throat. "But Liv there's more mistletoe over there."

She laughed. "Oh please don't tell me you're afraid of me now Stabler, I mean you should have been scared to death when I took off my clothes and made out with you just to save your ass."

He laughed. "I'm glad I told my kids that story or that would sound really bad right now." He walked over to the couch but then he grabbed her and kissed her. "Payback is hell Benson."

She hit him on the butt. "Oh you haven't seen payback yet Stabler, the kids are still here."

Todd laughed. "I for one would love to hear the story."

Tiffany sat down in front of the tree. "No one gets a gift until we hear this story."

Olivia sat down on the couch beside Elliot and smiled. "Well Elliot was undercover and I had stopped by to tell him he needed to call Kathy, they were still married at the time. Some guys stopped by and I had to hide my identity so we pretended I was a prostitute and I came out of the bathroom with my shirt off and I grabbed him and kissed him but they threw me out anyway. They drove him out not too far away and shot him, but I stayed close and we got him to the hospital in plenty of time."

Tiffany smiled. "Wow, that's awesome." She moved over by Richard. "Okay you can hand out gifts now."

They got to the last gift and it was a small one, Olivia picked it up and then smiled at Elliot. He grinned. "Don't get excited Liv, it could be a package of condoms."

She walked over and hit him. "Not using any of them with you."

Lizzie looked over at them. "Ewww come on, I don't need to know about your sex life guys."

Olivia opened the paper and then the box that was in the paper, it was a locket. "Oh El, this is beautiful."

"Look on the inside and the back."

She opened it to see a picture of the two of them on one side and on the other side them with the kids, then she turned it over _Honorary Stabler. _"Oh El, wow I don't know what to say this is unbelievable I love it." She leaned over and kissed him.

He opened his gift from Olivia which was a picture frame that said _Family _at the top and one picture was of them with the kids and the other was with their co-workers. "I love this Liv, and you're right it's all family plus you being in both pictures fits. Thank you." He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone finished opening presents thanking everyone else for their gifts, Elliot even made sure everyone had gifts from them together for the ones she wouldn't know was going to be there. Then they started cleaning up, the guys decided they would take over trash duty while the women stacked the gifts in piles. Lizzie sat down on the floor beside Olivia. "Hey Liv are we still doing our spa day on New Year's Eve before the party?"

Olivia smiled. "If everyone wants too." She looked over at Tiffany. "You're welcome to join us if you want, it's not a big deal we just go out and get our hair and nails done then go to a late lunch."

Tiffany smiled. "Thanks that sounds like fun, who goes?"

Katy and Maureen smiled at each other than Katy answered. "Well there's all of us, Casey, Alex and Melinda that are co-workers of dad and Liv's and mom goes."

Tiffany looked at Katy. "Your mom goes plus Liv goes."

Maureen smiled. "I don't think you totally understand, my dad and Liv have been partners since we were little kids and when my mom filed for divorce dad wouldn't sign the papers at first. Mom went to Liv to ask her for help in getting dad to sign the papers, she's his partner, his constant and his solid ground. Mom knew that if dad ever loved anyone after her it would be Liv."

Olivia put her hands up. "Hey wait a minute, we are just friends and partners you can ask your mom because that is what I told her."

Katy moved over and put her arm around Olivia. "One of these days your arms are going to get very tired from rowing down denial and you are going to have to give in."

Olivia laughed. "You're not funny."

"I get lots of laughs from Uncle Finn and Uncle Munch when I tell that one at the precinct."

"Oh I have no doubt. So Tiffany we go to the spa about 10:00 so I can pick you up if you want, after the spa we'll get changed here and drive out with Elliot and Richard."

The guys came back in they started loading up the gifts so everyone can go home, Olivia gave Richard her keys to load her car for her. He smiled. "So you're not staying with dad tonight now that we'll be gone."

She laughed. "I have to work tomorrow and so does your dad, and I know where you're going with this so just don't go there." She got up and started putting on her jacket. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Elliot hugged Olivia. "Thanks for coming, the kids loved having you here and so did I. I'll pick you up in the morning at 7:30."

"Okay thanks, I'll be waiting with coffee made." He kissed her and smiled as she left.

Katy walked in and looked at her dad. "So dad now that it's just the two of us be honest, you love Liv don't you?"

He nodded and smiled. "More than anything but until she's comfortable with that knowledge that secret stays with us."

Katy laughed. "Oh please dad your feelings for Liv haven't been a secret for a long time." She looked at him and smiled. "Okay dad, I'm not saying anything."

Maureen walked to Olivia's car with her and hugged her. "You know all of us kids love you very much Liv."

"I know and I love you guys too, I mean I'm just crazy enough to be friends with your mom so how is that for loving you guys?"

"Tell the truth, you love dad don't you?"

She put her head down and nodded. "Yes sweetie I do but you know how he is, just thinking about a relationship again makes him nervous and I don't want to scare him off. He's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without your dad, my world would be over without him. I can love him but keep things the way it is to keep him around, this is our secret."

Maureen smiled. "Right Liv, like the entire world can't see it when you look at my dad. But your secret is safe with me."

**TBC**

Review please… next up New Year's eve spa day and party!


	3. New Year's Eve

**Title: Merry Christmas Family**

Summary: Elliot and Olivia did Christmas with his kids and their significant others but now comes the "holiday stretch" and they are doing a New Year's Eve party at Kathy's, so we'll see how that plays out. In this story Kathy and Olivia are friends and they pick on each other, if you don't like that… step away from this story now.

Disclaimer: Chapter One… I own my characters

_A/N: Sorry this is sooo late but I swear I'm sooo sick I feel like I'm dying so give me a break. My head is stuffy, my chest feels like an elephant is sitting on it and all I do is cough. I have been sick since Christmas. This sucks, I can't leave my house. Okay I'm done whining so on with the next to the last chapter BTW thank you reviewers, followers and favorites the reason I write._

**Chapter 3: New Year's Eve**

Olivia arrived at Tiffany's house at 9:45 just like they had arranged the night before she has called her and told her that her parents has requested to meet her. She was nervous but she went to the door and rang the bell, the young girl answered the door and greeted her with a hug. "Hey Liv, come on in. My parents are in the kitchen would you like some coffee?"

She smiled at Tiffany. "Sure I would love some, we have a few minutes."

They walked in the kitchen and she was expecting stuffy and uppity, but they were sitting at the table in workout clothes so this made her feel quite relaxed. "Mom and dad this is Detective Benson, Elliot's partner. Liv these are my parents Jasmine and Ryan Smyth."

Olivia put her hand out while the young girl went to get the coffee. "Mr. and Mrs. Smyth is such a pleasure to meet you, your daughter is so sweet."

They both shook hands with her but the mother spoke up. "Oh please call me Jazz everyone does and just call him Ryan we aren't formal here, Detective. Thank you so much for taking Tiffany today she has been talking about today nonstop."

Olivia thanks Tiffany for the coffee and sat down beside the young girl. "Please both of you call me Olivia or Liv, all of Elliot's kids just call me Liv I've known them so long."

Jazz smiled. "Tiffany said you've been Elliot's partner since Richard was around 4 years old?"

"Yes, since I started in the department actually he's my best friend. So we are also going to the party at Kathy's tonight would you like me to bring her home or what were the plans for that?"

They seemed taken back at that. Ryan spoke up. "Oh we were going to make plans to pick her up tomorrow, we didn't expect you to be going to that party."

Olivia smiled. "Unconventional I know but Kathy and I are actually good friends, we are meeting her at the spa this morning. I've been friends with Kathy for years, I mean while she was married to Elliot I was the one looking out for his back and keeping him safe so he could come home alive."

Jazz smiled. "I guess that kind of makes you a second mom to those kids."

Tiffany laughed. "That's what Richard and Lizzie say, Liv is their second mom and they say that sometimes she's stricter than Kathy."

Olivia laughed with her. "I guess I can be." She looked at her watch. "Well girlfriend are you ready to go we need to meet the others at the spa."

Jazz grabbed her purse. "How much money does she need for today?"

Olivia waved her off. "Oh nothing it's all taken care of, the women in the group treat the girls on New Year's Eve so it's our treat today we are just so glad to have this day with our girls." She looked at Tiffany. "Make sure you take your party clothes we are changing at Elliot's house."

Jazz smiled. "Well thanks so much we appreciate everything you're doing for our girl."

"No problem she's a good girl, just be proud of her." She shook hands with them and Tiffany hugged her parents and they went out to Olivia's SUV then left.

When they got in the car Tiffany looked over at Olivia. "So you wearing something sexy tonight?"

Olivia smiled. "Oh you don't know the half of it, the problem is that Kathy picked out my dress yesterday when we went shopping and it's about half the dress I was going to pick out. She bullies me into these dresses I don't want to wear, but she's like the impossible sister you know?"

Tiffany nodded. "I have one of those in college, she is so impossible and oh I wish she never visited but she does and when she leaves I'm so relieved. She is so dumb and I know one of us has to be adopted." Olivia laughed as she pulled into the parking lot.

When they got out of the SUV Kathy walked up and hugged Tiffany and then Olivia and she laughed. "So Liv, are you excited to wear your dress tonight?"

Alex, Casey, Melinda, Maureen, Katy and Lizzie were standing listening and Olivia narrowed her eyes at her. "First off Kathy that thing you bullied me into buying isn't a dress, it's a bandage." Then she looked passed her. "Alex, Casey and Melinda this is Richard's girlfriend Tiffany. Tiffany this is our DA Alex, her assistant Casey and our ME Melinda and they are all friends of ours."

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you Tiffany. So Liv tell us about this dress, a bandage huh?"

"Kathy you are officially banned from shopping trips from now on."

Kathy turned around. "Oh guys you should see this dress on her, she looked amazing I mean when she walked out of the dressing room the guys in the store were ready to file for divorce. Fortunately I'm already divorced or I would be getting one too." Kathy smiled at Olivia.

"That is so not funny Kathy and you know it's not true, it looks horrible on me."

Casey looked at Olivia. "Oh please Liv you could wear a potato sack and look amazing, it's kind of sick."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not debating this issue but it's all I have to wear so everyone will have to deal with it."

Maureen laughed. "Should we have a paramedic on duty for dad?"

Kathy put her hand up and Maureen gave her mom a high five. "Don't forget Nathan is an EMT, I'll make sure to warn him that Elliot might need his services."

Olivia stopped and they all stopped and looked at her. "Oh no, you guys are not hooking us up. Do not even pretend that's what you're doing he is not interested in me."

Katy held up her fingers. "I counted at least 10 what was your count Mo?"

Maureen smiled. "No I got closer to 15 maybe what about you Liz?"

Lizzie laughed and nudged Tiffany. "I'm thinking between 15 and 20 maybe accurate. What about you Tif?"

Tiffany smiled. "Oh I have to agree with Liz."

Olivia smiled. "What are you girls counting?"

Maureen walked over and put her arm around Olivia. "How many times you and dad kissed each other at Christmas and I'm not talking those cute I swear we're friends peck on the cheek on the head. Oh no these were full on the lips and how about the fact that you and dad slept together on Christmas Eve."

"Okay tell the whole story we ran out of air mattresses and it was either us who have been best friends forever or one of you with a boyfriend and well do you think mad dad was going to allow that under his roof? We kept our distance."

Katy went to open the door. "That's why the first thing we heard when we woke up is get off of me Elliot the kids are here."

"That is not what I said you and you are taking that out of context." They walked in the door and Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am never going to win."

Maureen leaned in. "Dad's the prize and you did."

Kathy smiled. "Congrats Liv, what a prize."

Olivia looked at Tiffany. "See what I mean, the horrible you sister you just want to get rid of and she might as well be mine."

Olivia went to the desk. "We have reservations under Olivia Benson."

A girl came out and smiled. "Oh yes the New Year's Eve spa day out, you have one more this year come on back ladies and we'll get you started."

After their spa trip they had their nails, and hair done Tiffany was going on and on about how great she felt. They stopped for lunch at a popular burger place. Kathy sat by Olivia. "You know we're all just teasing you right?"

She smiled. "I know because there is nothing going on between Elliot and me."

Kathy laughed. "Right and I'm the queen, I really wish there was because I don't want my kids to get a stepmother they hate and they love you. I have to protect my kids and really I know he's not mine to look out for anymore but I want him to end up with someone that loves him as much as I did at one time and I know that would be you."

Maureen looked up. "Well speak of the devils, literally what in the hell are the guys doing following us?"

Nathan stopped by Kathy and leaned down and kissed her. She looked up at him. "This is my day with the girls, you have to go sit with the guys so go away."

He looked at Olivia. "Are you tired of her yet?"

Olivia smiled at Nathan. "As of about 10:00 this morning but I can take a while longer you on the other hand get to live with her."

Elliot came over to the table and walked over to Olivia, he leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"I'm going to kill your ex-wife how's your day?"

"Oh we're having a great day. So Kathy what are you doing to Olivia?"

"Nothing Elliot the girls were just trying to remember how many times you guys kissed on Christmas and talking about how you slept together on Christmas Eve, I think she got embarrassed."

He smiled. "Girls lay off of Liv and I bet they didn't tell you they covered my hallway and living room with mistletoe or that we ran out of mattresses and we had moved the couch out of the room to make room for the mattresses. No they didn't because it made the story better." He put his hand on her back. "I'll see you later on this evening baby."

She smiled. "Bye sweetie." Then she covered her mouth and looked around after he walked off.

Melinda smiled. "Baby? Sweetie? So what are you not telling us Liv?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's nothing really I mean we're best friends."

Kathy looked at Olivia. "No we are best friends and I am not ever in this lifetime or any other going to call you baby or sweetie, pain in the ass maybe but not baby."

Olivia laughed. "I'm starving, is anyone else starving?" They all laughed.

Katy looked over at Kathy and Olivia. "Wow right there you two could be sisters, that avoidance thing you just did Liv. Mom is good at that too because it took her like months to admit she had feelings for Nathan."

Olivia raised her menu higher. "Lalalala I can't hear you."

After lunch they went shopping again but this time to a smaller mall and when Olivia tried to purchase another dress for the evening they kept taking them out of her hands taking her to different stores. Maureen insisted she needed a trip to Victoria Secrets and at the door Kathy looked at her. "So who sees your undies that you need fancy ones?"

"If Lizzie needs fancy ones ask her that question but I'm over 21 so mom back off okay but if you must know David's favorite color on me is midnight blue."

Kathy looked at Olivia and laughed. "Oh wow, I just got an Elliot flash to harm David and it felt all wrong."

Olivia laughed. "Now you know how he feels all the time."

Kathy grabbed Olivia's hand. "Elliot's favorite color on you is pink or peach."

"How do you know these things?"

"I have a network of informants called daughters and they were having lunch with their dad one day, Lizzie told him she wanted to buy you something what was his favorite color on you and he said pink or peach."

"She gave me a peach scarf."

"Well Lizzie wasn't lying but she was information gathering at the time so let's go get some sexy undies for just in case."

"Just in case never, he won't be seeing them."

Kathy looked at her. "Okay but they make you feel sexy and pretty, more confident trust me on this one. When you feel more confident then you feel better about the whole you in general and it shows so just buy some sexy undies, you'll know they are there."

She smiled. "Okay bully, let's go pick out something." Olivia ended up buying several sets but Kathy did notice that one was pink and one was peach. The sexy nighty in peach that Olivia purchased didn't go unnoticed either but she didn't say anything they had done enough pushing for the day.

They got out to the parking lot and Maureen looked at her watch. "Okay I need to head home so I can get dressed for tonight and I'm sure everyone else needs to get changed as well."

Olivia smiled. "Oh sure how long does it take to slip into a few scraps of fabric?"

Kathy laughed. "Oh you are going to look beautiful especially if you wear those shoes you bought today, they are perfect for that dress. So you ladies go get dressed and be back at our place by 8:00."

On the ride to Elliot's, Tiffany looked over at Olivia. "So does it bother you that Kathy picks on you so much?"

"It would bother me if she didn't. Kathy ignores you if she doesn't like you, she treats me that way because she likes me we're friends but she has been trying to set me up with Elliot since soon after the divorce."

"Would it be so bad?"

"If it went south and I lost my best friend? Yes that would kill me."

"He does love you, you know that right?"

"What do you know?"

"Well I know how he looks at you and how you look at him, he loves you and you love him. His brother tried to fix him up with someone he knew through his wife, he told his brother he was too busy to go out. A friend at church tried to fix him up with someone he knows and he told him it was wrong to date after divorce, but Kathy was with Nathan at the time and he never said a word against that. Face it Liv, he's just waiting for you."

Olivia nodded. "But what if I lose my best friend? You don't know my past, I'm horrible with relationships something happens and I end them."

"Because they weren't meant to be but how long have you already been with Elliot and face it Liv how many partnerships are over before now?"

She smiled. "You are very smart for someone your age."

The girl sighed and then looked over at Olivia. "I'm going to tell you something not many people know, Jazz isn't my real mom she's my stepmom and has been since I was 6 years old. My real mom and her husband live in New Jersey but she thought it was best we stayed with dad and Jazz, I call her mom and I always have. I call my mom by her name Alicia, I don't see her much because she likes her life the way it is and Jazz loves dad and me. Jazz was our neighbor before the divorce and friends with my parents but after the divorce she started doing more with dad and with us girls like movies, birthday parties and Christmas. Then one day he proposed, he said who better to marry then his best friend and he should have done that the first time but he married the popular girl in his high school. So you get where I'm coming from Liv? Some things are just meant to be that way."

Olivia nodded. "Let's leave it at I'll think on it tonight."

Tiffany smiled. "That's all I'm asking I know how much those kids love you, I mean Richard talks about you more than Kathy. And Kathy doesn't hate the idea of you with Elliot, just anyone else with Elliot because she trusts you."

They pulled in to Elliot's house and walked up to the door, Tiffany looked around. "Looks like we beat them here want me to call Richard?"

Olivia smiled. "I have a key and don't give me that look, we exchanged keys for emergencies so let's just go start getting ready."

Elliot stopped by Kathy's to drop Nathan off and was getting an earful from his ex-wife. "Listen Bozo I helped Liv pick out her dress for tonight so if you tease her, pick on her or make her feel anything less than absolutely stunning I'm going to pay Finn to shoot your ass."

Elliot smiled. "Listen big mouth, Liv can wear sweats and be stunning so I'll make sure I compliment her. Where is this coming from?"

"She's nervous and on edge about tonight, I don't know why but she is. Something happen over Christmas? Don't lie to me because you know I can tell."

"Yes okay something happened over Christmas but I don't think she's ready to deal with it yet and I'm terrified she's going to run so I'm just not approaching it yet."

Kathy smiled and moved close to her ex-husband. "We went shopping today and well let's just say going by what she thinks I didn't see her buy, I think she's ready to face it but you have to let her know you're ready to go there too. Come on El, the kids love her and I get along with her do you want to marry someone that the kids and I hate so we can make your life miserable?"

"You're my ex-wife so I'm sure miserable falls in there somewhere but I'm glad you and Liv are friends although I don't understand why she spends as much time with you as she does me. You know I love her Kathy, you knew that when we signed the papers."

"I did and I thought you would make a move before now gee whiz El are you going to wait until someone else does? There will be 2 or 3 single doctors and 3 single lawyers at the party tonight, don't let someone steal your thunder."

He nodded. "Got it Kathy." He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for being friends with her, it helps you know."

"She has kept you alive all these years, how she's kept from shooting you I'll never know but she must be a saint. I want what's best for you and it wasn't me, it's your partner."

He smiled. "Well they should be at the house so I'll just grab Richard and we'll go get dressed and be back here at 8:00." He waved into the kitchen. "Nate see you later doc."

She laughed. "He's not a doctor El."

"I know but it makes him feel good about himself and hey he's going to be my kids' stepdad in 6 months." She was laughing as he left and joined his son outside at the car.

Elliot and Richard walked into the house and he went by the guest room door and knocked, Tiffany stuck her head out. "Liv and I are close to being ready so get a move on and no you can't see her dress, now go away."

Elliot laughed and looked at Richard. "You didn't find a girl like dear ole mom, you found a girl just like Liv so hang on to her son she's a treasure."

"Dad the first day I met her I sat down beside her at lunch and she looked at me and said, you sat down without asking like you just assume that's okay and I was like oh man she's high school Liv." They separated to go get dressed.

Elliot and Richard came out and saw Tiffany and Olivia standing there with their coats on and Elliot smiled. "I don't get to see the dress until we get there do I?"

Olivia smiled. "No, not my idea but I was told you needed some shock from your daughters and your ex-wife so although your ex-wife helped me pick out this bandage she calls a dress and swears you'll love it she's the only one that has really seen it on me besides Tiffany."

Tiffany looked at Richard. "You might want to have Nathan close on standby with smelling salts for your dad when she takes her coat off, I mean she is to die for."

Elliot smiled. "Well ladies after you, by the way Liv I love those shoes."

She smiled. "Thank you, Lizzie and Tiffany picked them out for me."

They got to the party and it seemed like most everyone was there from their precinct friends, some of Kathy's and David's friends from the hospital where she worked and he interned, plus some of Maureen's friends from the law practice where she interned. The four of them walked in and the kids ran off to see the other kids while Elliot and Olivia greeted Kathy and Nathan plus their precinct friends. Kathy came over and smiled. "Nathan honey would you take their coats and put them away?"

He smiled. "Sure baby but I have the smelling salts you requested for Elliot in my pocket."

Olivia laughed. "Okay enough of that." Elliot took his coat off and handed it to Nathan and then he reached to help her off with hers and when she slipped the coat off he could feel his world stop. She was beyond stunning in her dark peach dress that was off one shoulder leaving one smooth shoulder bare. The dress was fitted to the waist and flared out slightly going only to just below the knee and absolutely nothing in the back just a closure at the neck and one at the waist.

"Olivia you are absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled. "Thank you El."

"Before we make the rounds can I just speak to you for a second in the kitchen?"

She smiled and looked at Kathy. "We won't be but a minute, excuse us." He put his hand on her back, her bare back and walked her through the kitchen to the outer wall close to the door. She leaned with her back against the wall and he stood in front of her. "What's up El, something wrong?"

"Yes in a way but I'm going to fix it hopefully. I've been doing a lot of thinking since Christmas and going into the New Year when you kiss someone at midnight tonight I hope you'll consider having that kiss with me and all others with me. What I'm saying Liv is that I want us to be different kind of partners."

She stopped his pacing with her hands on his arms and smiled. "In others words you want us to date?"

"I think we are beyond typical dating, don't you Liv? You date to see if you are right together or to test the waters or to fall in love. I already love you Liv."

She smiled. "Well that's good because I love you too El." He leaned down and kissed her but what he meant to be a short kiss turned into a passionate heated connection and she wrapped her arms around his neck like she would never let go.

Kathy went back out to the living room with the tray she just retrieved from the kitchen and was talking to Casey, Alex and Maureen. "They might be a bit longer when I quietly went in to get this he was doing a full tonsil search."

Maureen motioned for Katy and they went to the kitchen door. Katy smiled but felt they needed to join the party before clothes were ripped off. "Okay dad she had her tonsils out years ago you don't need to look for them." The girls walked in the kitchen and hugged Elliot and Olivia then Katy smiled with her arm around Olivia. "Would you guys be disappointed if we are totally not shocked by this?"

Elliot smiled. "Let's go back out to the party." He put his arm out to Olivia. "Shall we go back out there baby?"

She smiled. "I guess we better so I don't embarrass myself in your ex-wife's kitchen."

Maureen smiled. "Mom caught you guys first, she's thrilled and will probably take full credit."

They ate finger foods, danced and mingled but everyone noticed through the night that Elliot and Olivia stayed close together. Kathy unmuted the television and then turned around at the fireplace. "Okay everyone you have 30 seconds to get with that one person you want to kiss at midnight and then we have champagne ready for the adults and the fake stuff if you are under 21. They all looked up at the television but Elliot's kids noticed he had his arm around her and kept her close to his side. Suddenly they all yelled Happy New Year and Elliot leaned down. "Happy New Year Liv, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her and it seemed like the kiss was going on and on finally Richard walked over.

"Hey dad let her up for air."

That night Richard stayed at his mom's house then Elliot and Olivia dropped Tiffany off, he drove to his house and stopped in front. "Decision time and this is totally up to you, are you going home or are you staying?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm moving my SUV so your nosey kids don't drive by and then I'm staying."

He smiled. "Let's take your SUV home and then come back, that way you can pack some clothes for tomorrow I mean the kids are coming over later for lunch but we can tell them I came and got you."

She smiled. "Okay." She kissed him again and just before opening the door she turned around. "I'll see you at my place."

**TBC**

Review… Last chapter the night/morning continues and New Year's Day with the family, more laughs to come. Thanks again awesome reviewers


	4. Merry Christmas and New Year's Day

**Title: Merry Christmas Family**

Summary: What does New Year's Day hold for Elliot and Olivia after their final big step to passion?

Disclaimer: Chapter One, I own my characters not on the show.

**Chapter Four: After Midnight and New Year's Day**

Elliot pulled in behind Olivia as she parked her SUV and he got out then met her at her door. He smiled at her. "You might want to take some clothes for a couple of days since we are off work for a couple of days, unless we get called."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan Stabler." She leaned close and he leaned down to kiss her. They entered her building, when they got in the elevator she looked at him. "I'd kiss you but I'm afraid that clothes would fly." They shared a laugh as the elevator stopped.

When they entered her apartment he went to the living room and sat down, she stuck her head out of the bedroom and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Much safer if I stay out here, you and a bed are in there which means we might never make it to my place."

She nodded. "I see what you mean but you're on my couch and you have no idea how many of my fantasies take place of us there." She laughed when he got up like he had been burned, then she went back in the bedroom to finish packing.

She came out a few minutes later with a bag and he smiled as he took it from her hands. "Okay let's go, you're sure right?"

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I'm positive, I've wanted this for so long."

He nodded as he headed to her door. "Oh me too baby, you have no idea."

She laughed behind him as she locked the door. "Yes I do, I've been watching your ass for as long as you've been watching mine."

They arrived at Elliot's house where he took her bag in his bedroom and then came back out and smiled. "So are you hungry or thirsty?"

She smiled and grabbed him by the tie pulling him to his bedroom. "Oh yes Detective Stabler, I'm starving so get in here and do something about it now."

"I'm your man Detective Benson."

He closed the bedroom door then he put his arms around her neck and undid the top of her dress and smiled as it fell to her waist revealing her chest that he had been wondering about for years. "You are beautiful Liv, absolutely stunning." He turned her around and then undoing the fastener at her waist held her dress as she stepped out of it, then he saw the delicate peach panties she had worn under the dress. He put her dress on a chair and then looked at her left in her panties, thigh-hi stockings and her matching peach shoes. "I'm one lucky bastard to get a stunner like you Liv, man I did well."

She laughed as she stepped out of her shoes then she helped him out of his tie, then she unbuttoned his shirt and then after he took it off and threw it on the chair with her dress she sighed. "I've had so many fantasies about this body El, you changing shirts in front of me was so much torture. Every time I saw you without a shirt I just wanted to grab you and have my way with you."

"You were more than welcome to baby anytime, you don't know how many times I wanted to follow you to the showers or the locker room."

She undid his pants and then watched them slide down as she put her hands in the waist of his underwear. "The one thing I have wondered about though was." Then she looked down as she held the waistband out and she looked back up at him and smiled. "My fantasies did you no justice there, wow I am one lucky lady." They finished undressing then he pulled the covers back then followed her down on the bed.

Elliot pinned her under him and kissed her passionately then he started down her body but she pulled him back up. "What Liv, something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong but I've wanted this for so long I just want you in me so bad, please just make love to me." He saw tears in the corners of her eyes. He felt her core and she was wet and waiting for him.

He pushed inside her and smiled. "Oh baby it feels like home." He moved slowly but then she yelled for him to move faster and yet faster still until she was screaming his name at the same time he was screaming hers. He looked at her and kissed her. "This is so right Liv." She nodded and curled into side after he laid down beside her. After making love two more times with her allowing him more exploration the second and third times they took a shower then got back in the bed for a few hours of sleep.

Maureen looked at David as she unlocked the door. "It's a good thing dad gave me a key it looks like he's still asleep."

Katy smiled. "Maybe he was up with Liv for a while before she left last night, I'm kind of surprised she left, I mean I thought last night they would finally make a move."

Todd laughed. "I told you when I drove by on my way home that she was already gone so she had to leave right after they dropped Tiffany off and got here."

Maureen walked in the kitchen. "I hope they didn't fight, things were looking up for them in a very good way I mean they have been in love so long and to finally admit it." She put her bags down and looked at the others. "I'll go let dad know we're here, go on and start the food and Katy call Richard to see where he is with breakfast I'm starving."

Maureen walked in and quietly opened her dad's bedroom door but quickly closed it when she saw the covers had dropped showing the cleavage of a certain female detective. She walked back in the kitchen and started the coffee. David looked at her. "Where's your dad?"

She turned around and whispered. "Well it would appear he's in bed with a very naked Olivia unless only the top of her is naked."

Todd started out of the room. "I'll go wake them up."

Katy grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "You will do no such thing and embarrass her just because you want to see her boobs you perv. Mo nothing about daddy is showing right?"

She laughed. "Oh no there are no secrets revealed about dad, but I did learn a couple about Liv and yes they are real."

Katy laughed then looked back in the kitchen. "Richard and Lizzie just got to the diner call them and tell them more breakfast." She walked out of the kitchen and then opened her dad's door slowly, she walked to the bed and pulled the sheet up then shook Olivia. "Hey Liv, time to get up."

Olivia's eyes opened and then she pulled the covers up to her neck. "Oh shit, we wanted to be up before you guys got here." Then she hit Elliot on the shoulder. "Hey stud man get up your kids are here."

Katy started backing out of the room. "Stud man, Liv eww that's my dad and there are some things I don't need to know." She turned at the door. "By the way I stopped Todd from coming in here when Maureen said the covers had slipped and your boobs were hanging out." She laughed and closed the door.

He smiled. "Those boobs are only mine to look at and I'm going to smack that perv future son-in-law of mine."

"I'm sure Katy took care of it already, so they know there goes the plan to hide it for a while."

He pulled her down and kissed her. "They knew it was going to happen Liv, I mean I wanted you I in the kitchen so bad last night at the party and I think everyone knew that."

She smiled. "Let's get dressed and go face the music or the ridicule." She pulled on her yoga pants but walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of NYPD shirts and slipped it on. She made the bed as she watched him slip into sweats and a NYPD shirt to match the one she's wearing.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands and straight to the coffee pot, he pulled out the cups then she poured the coffee and he kissed her before picking up his cup and walking to the table. After they sat down Maureen looked at her dad. "So come clean how long has this really been going on?"

He looked at her. "I don't know what you mean."

"How long have you two been doing the naked pretzel and lying to us about it, that straight enough of a question Dad?"

He laughed as he held Olivia's hand. "Last night was the first time, promise."

Katy looked at Olivia and smiled. "Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded. "We decided we need to start our year off with a change and the biggest one being is that we love each other and we're tired of denying it."

David picked up his cup and headed to the pot. "Besides girls this discussion is one I would label as none of your business, let them have some privacy I mean really Mo do you discuss your sex life with your dad?"

Elliot looked up at David as he went about making more coffee. "No she doesn't or you might need a doctor instead of working toward being one that is one discussion I don't need to have with my daughter. It's like something you know is there but you don't want to know about it."

Maureen shrugged her shoulders. "You two might learn something."

Olivia smiled. "Oh sweetie your dad needs no pointers there, no one could improve on that."

Maureen got up and started unloading bags. "Okay I'm done, no more digging and my mouth is shut."

Katy laughed. "I repeat Liv, eww that's our dad and well it's you who is like another mom so although you know its happening you don't want to have details."

Todd leaned in. "Oh I do especially from Elliot, you never know Katy might learn something."

They all just looked at him and Elliot shook his head. "Another one of those things that I don't need details for."

Suddenly they heard the door open and they heard voices. Richard and Lizzie stepped into the room with bags and he kissed Olivia on the cheek and then smiled. "So heard you and dad finally got naked."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am so not discussing my sex life with my boyfriend's kids, this is not happening so just sit down and to eat and talk about something else."

Everyone sat down with their food in front of them. Lizzie smiled and looked over at Maureen and then she started laughing. "So Maureen, you said you found out they're real huh?"

"Yep they are, not saggy or anything but they're real."

Katy looked at her sisters. "Oh they're real, I got a close up view I mean not as close up as dad obviously but I had to pull the sheet up."

Suddenly Olivia coughed and the girls all started laughing she looked at the girls and smiled. "Are you three discussing my boobs?"

Maureen looked at her and smiled. "Yes."

Elliot looked at his girls and smiled. "Talk about something else."

Richard looked over at Elliot and smiled. "So dad do we need to discuss safe sex?"

He shook his head in the negative, "No we don't need to discuss that."

David grinned and pointed his finger at Elliot. "Well I hope you didn't take advantage of our girl, you better have treated her with respect and if you knocked her up young man you will marry her."

Todd laughed. "And don't think I won't back him up on that young man."

Elliot grinned. "Can we discuss something else like oh I don't know let's discuss your sex life David."

He smiled. "Sure Elliot what would you like to know, I have more of one than you do?"

Maureen raised her voice. "Okay we're done with that subject."

Olivia shook her head. "No let's talk about it because it's funny when we're talking about us."

Katy laughed. "Okay promise we're done but you had to know you guys fought it so long we would start when you guys finally admitted your feelings."

Elliot smiled and nodded at his kids. "Tease us about that, not about the other stuff."

Todd put his hand under his chin and leveled a look at Elliot. "So do you plan on marrying Olivia?"

Elliot looked at Todd. "I'm not going to discuss that here before I discuss that with her."

Katy looked at her dad. "It's a yes or no question dad, you either just want to use her for sex or you are in this for the long haul."

Elliot got up and put his hand out to Olivia. "A minute of your time please Liv?"

They went in the bedroom and he pushed her gently down on the bed then went to his drawer. When he came back he sat down on her left side. "Liv I wanted to do this later but they are kind of forcing my hand to do this now. It's your call on this one, will you marry me?"

She smiled and held her hand out. "Yes on one condition." He slid the ring on her finger. "We have a long engagement."

He smiled. "Yes we can have a long engagement but I would like us to spend lots of time together."

She kissed him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dining room. She picked up her fork and everyone was busy eating and suddenly Richard smiled. "Nice ring Liv."

"Well thank you Richard."

Suddenly the girls all squealed but when they got ready to jump up but Elliot looked stern. "Don't move, you can hug her later."

Later in the afternoon they had cleaned up from breakfast and dinner, Olivia was talking to Kathy on the phone. She walked in the kitchen and Elliot heard Olivia say. "No you will not take full credit for all of it but you can take full credit for picking out the dress."

_**Much later in the evening **_

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch and the kids had left, he was sitting with her between his legs and he had his arms around her. "So El, are you serious about being engaged or did you feel pressured by the kids?"

"I'm very serious, I want to marry you just not tomorrow or next month."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Or even in maybe 2 months."

He turned her around in his arms. 'I would however like to discuss you having an address change in the near future."

She nodded. "I can do that, but we might have to change partners at work."

"I thought about that but we'll be okay I'm tired of pretending I don't love you Liv. This is a new year and it's time for new things. We decided we were going to make healthy and positive changes this year and this is one of them."

She stood up and put her hand out. "Let's go to bed Mr. Stabler."

He stood up and they walked to the bedroom together ready to share the new things in their new year together.

**The END!**

Review…. Sorry this took so long but hey I didn't plan to get sick over the holidays. I may not be done totally with EO but I'm done with this story. I will consider suggestions when it comes to stories that people want.


End file.
